Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to storing and/or presenting of image and/or video content and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to encoding, decoding, and/or transmission of panoramic spherical video content.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) video content and/or panoramic video content may include bitstreams characterized by high data rates, e.g., in excess of 10 megabits per second (mbps). A user may wish to view high data rate content on a resource limited device (e.g., battery operated computer (e.g., a tablet, a smartphone)) and/or other device that may be characterized by a given amount of available energy, data transmission bandwidth, and/or computational capacity. Resources available to such resource limited device may prove inadequate for receiving and/or decoding full resolution and/or full frame image content.